villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Outer Heaven
Please note that this article is about the mother company and main antagonists for Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. For the Big Boss formed PMC that Outer Heaven is based on, click here. Outer Heaven is an organization of the five largest private military companies in the world (thus its nickname, The Big Five), formed in 2014 by the international terrorist Liquid Ocelot, the "hybrid" of Liquid Snake and Revolver Ocelot. Outer Heaven is the main antagonist of Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. As stated above, its name is taken directly from Big Boss's PMC from Metal Gear, Outer Heaven. Subdivisions Praying Mantis The Praying Mantis unit was a British PMC stationed in Middle East, which was both the headquarters for Liquid Ocelot and the hometown of a militia. The militia became a rebellion and Outer Heaven's worst enemy was formed. War raged between the two militaries during the time former FOXHOUND agent Solid Snake was sent to assassinate Liquid, thus forcing the operative to sneak through an active battlefield. Almost all of the Praying Mantis soldiers were either killed or put into a coma when Liquid hijacked the SOP system, pouring out all of the soldier's nerves where they were severely, mentally wounded. They utilized Gekkos to help them fight the militia. Pieuvre Armement French for Octopus Armament, the PA were stationed in a South American jungle where they too fought an army of militia. They were supervised by Naomi Hunter and Vamp until, like the Praying Mantis PMC, a majority of their ranks were killed when the SOP system began acting up again. They were assisting by Laughing Octopus during battle at times. Raven Sword The Raven Sword PMC were stationed in a European city where they acted as police officers, being the ID inspectors for people to enter the city. Patrolling the city, they were assigned to stop Paradise Lost Army, a militia led by Big Mama, also known as EVA who was Big Boss' former lover. They assisted Raging Raven in her mission to destroy Solid Snake and capture Big Boss' corpse, which was protected by the Paradise Lost Army. Werewolf The actual ranks of the Werewolf PMC were never witnessed in Guns of the Patriots. Instead, Gekkos and dwarf Gekkos were stationed at Shadow Moses Island instead of real soldiers, but a squad of Haven Troopers did back up Crying Wolf when Solid Snake was sent to find Metal Gear REX. Otselotovaya Khvatka Russian for Clawing Ocelot, the PMC, like the Werewolf, makes no appearance in Guns of the Patriots, and are simply referenced to. Beauty and the Beast Unit Main Article: Beauty and the Beast Unit The Beauty and the Beast unit were a squad of elite troopers, all mentally deranged women with traumatizing pasts, all based after a Sons of the Big Boss member and armed with animal-like battle suits. They were all either killed or defeated by Solid Snake (their fates being player dependent) when they were sent to assassinate him. List of Beauty and the Beast members: *Screaming Mantis (as well as Psycho Mantis) *Laughing Octopus *Raging Raven *Crying Wolf Haven Troopers Main Article: Haven Troopers The Haven Troopers, also called FROGs, were a military of all-female soldiers mechanically modified to have extreme agility, speed, and stamina, thus their nickname. They were the personal bodyguards of Liquid, but also assisted every Beauty and the Beast member in their attempts to kill Solid Snake. Every soldier were either killed or driven insane when GW was destroyed. Gallery Category:Evil Organization